Falling
by Lens
Summary: A what if Songfic by N'Sync dedicated to Draco and Ginny


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A what if songfic

Dedicated to a

Draco/Ginny

pair

...

.

**``````````Falling``````````**

**I don't know how, I don't know why,**

Draco treads through the hall on his way to the sorting ceremony. In misery, he expects another year of arduous work, teachers, Gryffindors, and Harry Potter.

In the sorting ceremony, instead, he notices an auburn-haired young maiden as she's up on the sorting stool. He even ignores the sorting hat's calling. He ponders a grin for awhile in the second where she passes by. 

It's when he finally decides to smile to her that she's already sat at her table, with who recognizes as Weasleys being her older brothers.

**But girl it seems you've touched my light,**

**I'm by myself when we're apart.**

Still, he flashes a grin over to her table, hoping she catches his gaze.

For a moment, he swears their eyes meet in the stars. She then looks away.

**Something strange has come over me,**

**A raging wind across my seas,**

**And girl you know your eyes are to blame,**

During second year, Draco passes through her halls, hoping for a glimpse, for a chance to meet.

He marks his calendars of days gone by since seeing her through the halls. Once in a while, he flashes a grin, hoping for her to see, for a return smile.

**And what am I supposed to do,**

**If I can't come over you,**

**I've come to find that you don't feel the same.**

Third year passes by and pauses as Ginny drops her parcel a few feet from Draco. He glides over after a quick second in checking to see that they're alone in the hall.

He picks up her spilt quills and materials, letting her place them back into her satchel.

For a moment, he hopes to see her smile. Instead, he receives a curt grin of suspicion.

Ginny quickly turns from him, and passes through the hall away, but turns around a moment, to give a neutral stare. She seems to linger a moment before turning back around and walking off.

**Cuz I'm fallin, fallin,**

**Girl I'm falling for you,** **And I pray you're falling too,**

**I've been falling, falling, falling,**

**Ever since the moment,** **I laid eyes on you.**

**Girl I'm fallin, fallin, fallin**, **when I laid eyes on you,**

**I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin.**

It's fourth year, and Draco contemplates the Yule Ball. Unfortunately with being a Slytherin, he asks Pansy Parkinson to the dance.

**I lose my step, I lose my ground,**

**I lose myself, when you're around**,

**I'm holding on, for my life,**

**To keep from drowning in your eyes.**

Still, while noticing Ginny with Neville, he dances Pansy a few feet from her. It's as a slow song occurs that he waits until Neville is turned away from him, with her head on his shoulder. He dances around with Pansy at his shoulder turned away. He meets her gaze, finally.

For a few minutes, he dances with his gaze upon her, and hers upon him. They dance in silence.

**Girl, what have you done to me, **

**To make me fall so desperately,**

**To think that I don't even know your name.**

Fifth year comes, and he gathers his owl. In an anonymous gesture, he places a small parcel of roses for the owl to send.

It's in the breakfast hall that he gazes far off to the Gryffindor table. It's when she receives the roses, that she blushes crimson. 

He begins to turn his gaze when she looks toward him, as in a slight gesture of question. She seems to ask him in a stare, across the hall, if he sent them. He smiles a grin, though reminds himself of his anonymity. He worries if she'll refuse his roses.

He mouths back to her a "no", and puts on a fake smirk. He then turns away, in an effort to keep his anonymity.

**And how am I supposed to live, if I can't get over this,**

**If you decide that you don't feel the same,**

**Cuz I'm fallin fallin fallin,**

It's as time and years pass by that he finally resolves to meet her.

In an empty hall, he wordlessly takes her hand, and walks her to the Astronomy Tower.

**Girl I'm falling for you,**

**And I pray you're falling too, I've been fallin fallin...**

**Fallin.**

**Will you stay or will you go,**

He notices Ginny was wordless until finally reaching the Astronomy Tower balcony. She finally asks when, how, where, who, whatever, and why he had brought her there.

He finally blurts out that he was the one sending her the roses. He pauses from his outburst, and leans towards her.

**Heaven**

**Heaven knows what my future holds**

**Questions**

**Questions linger on my mind**

Draco finally kisses her, only to be kissed in return. 

He notices the sun go down.

He parts from Ginny and looks from the sunset, only to see a wand aimed at her.

**Daybreak**

**From Daybreak to dark of night**

**I'm fallin**

One of Lord Voldemort's followers is mouthing off of Ginny being a friend of Harry Potter, and being a threat. Draco mutters a curse, until he notices the follower's mouthing of an incantation.

In an instant, he pushes Ginny out of the way.

From the spell, Draco's pushed back from the balcony.

In a reverie, he notices, as he plummets, Ginny pulling out her wand. He hears her "expelliariamus" as he falls.

**I don't know what's come over me,**

**Can't you see,**

**Can't you see that I'm fallin, fallin, **

**Girl I'm falling for you,**

**And I pray you're falling too,**

**Girl I'm fallin...**

Draco's body crunches at the ground, as he loses consciousness a moment. When he comes to, he notices he's heavily bleeding on the ground before the Astronomy Tower.

Ginny's before him, alive luckily, as he realizes Lord Voldemort's follower dead and fallen a few feet away. He notices Ginny holding him and crying. 

**Ever since the moment**

**I laid eyes on you...**

He wonders what she's crying of, then realizes a shard has seared through him from when he fell upon it.

Draco swallows hard as he realizes his last moments. He thinks of a way to say goodbye to Ginny, but instead shakes his head lightly.

He takes her hand, ignoring the blood from his middle. He notes, "I love you", and receives a return.

From that, he looked to her, and flashed her his smile. He pauses to smile in a broader happiness than what a grin would give. At least, he notes, at least he was with her.

**I'm fallin**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Note: Being my first songfic, I hoped to dedicate it to Draco and Ginny. Hope you liked...

Comments, flames, and review welcome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
